


Sincerity

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Ratchet Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ratchet Week 2020, Ratchet is working on using his words, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Ratchet isn't so good at using his words to tell Drift how he feels, but he's trying to work on it. It also helps that Drift finds Ratchet's gruffness adorable and understands it's how his Conjunx shows his love and care for his partner and friends.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Ratchet Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Movies





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for Ratchet Week 2020 is Sarcastic/Sincere and this is what I came up with. I also wanted some Dratchet fluff, so this happened.

“You don’t mean that,” Drift said with a small smile on his face.

“Yes I do,” Ratchet huffed. He was focused on a green datapad, trying to ignore how Drift pressed against his arm.

Drift laughed, leaning against Ratchet’s shoulder and arm even more. “Are you sure about that, love?”

Ratchet felt his faceplates flush and he spluttered. He put the datapad down and looked over at his Conjunx. A sly smile was plastered on Drift’s face and he leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on the side of Ratchet’s helm.

Ratchet’s grip on the datapad tightened briefly and he turned more toward Drift, giving the other more space to lean against him. “I’m trying to work on something right now, Drift. I need to focus on this.”

“You’re not on duty right now, so you should put that down for a bit.” Drift carefully removed the datapad from Ratchet’s servo and threaded their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go to Swerve’s for a bit and relax. Velocity can take care of everything until your shift starts in the morning.”

Ratchet let out a huff of air through his vents, but followed his Conjunx when he pulled them away from Ratchet’s desk. “Fine, fine, but only because you’ll keep annoying me if I don’t go with you.”

Drift gave Ratchet a soft smile over his shoulder, EM field radiating smug pleasure at the forced grumpy look on the medics face. 

***

“No,” Ratchet said as soon as he heard his office door slide closed.

“I haven’t even asked you anything yet.” Drift replied, walking over and leaning a hip against the edge of Ratchet’s desk. Ratchet’s optics slid up and stared for a few kliks before he dragged his attention back to the datapad he was working on. The words and numbers swam together.

“I know what you’re going to say and what you’re trying to do. It’s not going to work. I’ve got too much work to finish right now.” He grumbled unhappily.

“Uh-huh, and your shift finished two cycles ago. Lotty called and asked if I could drag you out of the medbay for a bit.” Drift shifted, letting his plating relax and extending his EMF to Ratchet’s.

Ratchet looked up at his mate. Drift smiled down at him and brushed a servo against Ratchet’s cheek plate. He let out a loud sigh, turning off the datapad and putting it away in a desk drawer. He pushed his chair back and stood up slowly, stretching out his back and shoulders. Drift watched him the whole time, a smile curving at the corner of his lips.

“Alright fine, let’s go. I’m assuming you have something planned for us?”

“I already grabbed some Energon, so we can head straight to our hab and have a quiet night to ourselves. I thought I could give you a massage, work out some of the stiffness in your shoulder struts and lower back.”

Ratchet smiled briefly and then coughed into his servo. “Alright fine, but I don’t think I need a massage.”

“You do,” Drift replied, slipping past Ratchet and grinning at him as he passed. “Let someone else take care of you for a change, Ratty.”

Ratchet blushed and grumbled something under his breath. Drift grinned at him even wider. “Fine, fine. But only because you’re insisting on it. And don’t call me that.”

Ratchet took a few quick steps and reached out for Drift’s servo. Threading their fingers together and giving his mate’s servo a quick squeeze. Drift’s smile was blinding. Drift squeezed Ratchet’s servo back, fingers moving and field fluctuating.  _ I love you so much _ .

A small smile stretched across Ratchet’s face. “I love you too, Drifter.”

Drift’s steps faltered briefly, giving Ratchet enough time to pull his mate close and place a chaste kiss on his lip plates. Drift blinked up at his Conjunx with wide optics.

“I know I don’t say it often or enough, but I really love you Drift.”

Drift laughed quietly, stepping closer to Ratchet, placing a servo on his cheek. “I already know you love me. You don’t need to tell me for me to know that.”

“I know, but everyone on this damn ship can’t figure out how to talk to one another. And I want to work on telling you how I feel more.”

“You already do, maybe not with words so much, but I know you care and you show it differently than anyone else; although, I do like hearing you say you love me.”

Ratchet smiled, resting his forehelm against Drift’s. “Then I’ll start trying to say it more often. For you.”

Drift grinned at him, tilting his helm and kissing Ratchet.


End file.
